Spirited Away
by yaminojigoku
Summary: With their friends turned into pigs, Yugi and Yami (somehow separated into two bodies) must think of a plan to save their friends while working in the bath house under Yubaba the witch. Dealing spiritual customers, bath house work loads, Yubaba's curse on the pharaoh, Joey's complaint and female workers begging for Yami's attention, Yugi doesn't know if they can escape on time!
1. Yugi and Yami's Souls are Separated!

**So.. this story was actually in my computer for a year... hehheh. I decided to put it out and see how people will think of it X3**

**Should I go with puzzleshipping, light puzzleshipping or just brotherly bond between Yugi and Yami? **

**That is the question that I will always have haha XD Tell me if you have suggestions!**

**Story inspired by Spirited Away of course 0**

Oh and this setting is I guess a little after Yugi's soul got saved from the seal of orichalcos

* * *

"Yeah Finally! A relaxing trip after saving the world from evil as always!" Joey stretched out his arms and opened the car window. "This spring break is going to be awesome!"

"Hello Joey? By saving the world you mean Yugi, right?" Tea sighed and gently shook her head with a frown.

"Yeah, all I remember seeing you do is... well I can't even think of an example," said Tristan while he continued to drive the car with four of his friends.

"Come on you guys, I didn't do it all by myself," said Yugi as he patted Joey's back, "I couldn't have done it without my friends, of course."

"Tristan and Tea are just playing around with you, Joey," the younger sister named Serenity spoke softly as she leaned against the edge of the car to get some sleep.

"See, at least Yugi and my sister appreciates my hard work around here!" said Joey with confidence and everyone in the car laughed as beautiful sceneries passed around them. Green trees were everywhere that created an amazing forest and flowers in various colors greeted five teenagers with delicate scent. Tea opened the window to inhale some of the air and delight.

"Check that out you guys, there are small villages just below us," Tea pointed below.

"You better drive well Tristan and make sure the car doesn't fall off the hill," Joey reminded his friend.

"Hey, my driving skills are far safer than yours Joey so don't sweat it."

"I agree with you on that one," said Tea. "There is a small bridge and a river below it too!"

"It looks a lot like some rural village," Yugi also commented.

"Hey so... anyone knows what this place is called again?" Joey asked while he scratched his head a little in embarrassment.

"Joey!" Everyone in the car called out his name at once.

"I can't believe you don't even know the location of where we're hanging out for this spring break!" Tea sighed and tried to smack Joey behind his back but since Yugi was sitting between them, it was a little hard to do so.

"He was just too busy looking at his duel deck or something like that," said Tristan as he made a sharp turn and continued to drive up the hill.

"Yug, help me out here?" Joey turned to the only person that would probably tell him the answer at this point.

"Well you better remember this time," Yugi's voice had a little skeptic before he spoke again. "This place is called Yamagata and the place that we are staying at is the Fuijya Inn."

"Fujiya Inn is a serene sanctuary where guests can come to relax and forget the stress and strain of everyday life. Combining its wonderful location on the Ginzan hot springs with exquisite architecture, design and contemporary Japanese funishings," Joey's younger sister read from the small book that she carried with her, "It sounds like a cool place and it says that there are a lot of must try restaurants."

"And if you get bored, the city is not that far away from this place so we can go back and forth using my car."

"Cool I can use some peace and quiet," said Joey and he also began to relax in the car.

-Peace and quiet is something that you can use too, Yami- Yugi sent a message to the spirit of the puzzle who appeared instantly when he heard his name being called out from his partner.

-What do you mean, Yugi?- Yami tilted his head a little in confusion.

-Well, I mean you know, we had a lot of things going on for the past weeks and all of those events revolved around you- Yugi shrugged his shoulder, -So you can use some break-

-I believe I deserved those suffering since it was my fault that your soul was trapped in the seal of orichalcos

Yugi noticed right away that his spirit began to feel upset again and even though Yugi had to admit, he was a little disappointed at the pharaoh when he played the evil card, Yugi had already forgiven him. Yami made a mistake and nobody is perfect. Yugi just felt bad that he caused a lot of worries to the pharaoh.

-We went through this- Yugi tried to lighten the mood -Don't blame yourself too much-

-But-

-No arguing!- Yugi smiled -That is something from the past and let's just be happy that everything is solved and back to normal, okay?-

-Alright then- the spirit nodded -You win, Yugi-

-Haha very funny, Yami. By the way, I plan to switch with you back and forth during this trip so you can have some great time too-

-You don't really have to- Yami insisted, -I'm fine watching you and your friends spending time together-

-I still plan to switch- Yugi chuckled and Yami knew that he shouldn't argue back with his lighter half anymore since he kept losing in their discussion.

Just then, the road started to get all bumpy and everyone in the car gave a confused look on their faces to the driver. As the car jumped up and down, Yugi managed to bump his head on top of the car while Tea screamed in annoyance.

"Tristan! How in the world are you driving right now?" said Joey and held tightly on to his sister for her safety.

"I thought this was supposed to be the short cut!" yelled the driver and he increased the speed a little more, "You'll see, we'll arrive to our hotel in no time!"

"T-Tristan! Are you sure about this?" Yugi stuttered because of the car's movement. The pharaoh just watched everyone complaining about their friend trying to find a shortcut until he saw a strange stone that shaped like a small dwarf. Yami was able to feel some kind of cryptic spiritual energy coming out from the stone as their car passed by within seconds.

-Hmm...What was that energy…- Yami thought to himself, unintentionally catching Yugi's attention at the same time.

-Eh? Something wrong?- Yugi sensed Yami's uneasy feeling.

-Nothing to worry about- The spirit of the puzzle shook his head. Before Yugi had the chance to ask again, the car stopped and everyone had the chance to take a deep breath and relax. That was some crazy car ride through the forest!

"Okay next time, I'm driving!" Joey stated and he got out from the car.

"Why did you stop?" Serenity asked while she also got out of the car to follow her big brother.

"There is some kind of entrance," Tristan pointed to the cave that was located right in front of the car that he stopped. "Maybe we should go and see what's on the other end of the side?"

"It's probably something boring" said Joey but his sister disagreed.

"Maybe there is a beautiful scene just on the other side of the cave Joey."

"Yeah, listen to your sister," Tea laughed as she entered the cave first and made a hand gesture, asking other four to join her.

"Girls," Joey grumbled and everyone aside from Yugi went in to the cave.

"Come on Yug," Joey yelled, "Don't get lazy now!"

"Are you guys sure we shouldn't just head back to where we were going?"Yugi suggested but his friends were already half way inside the cave and Yugi decided to follow them along.

'What's this feeling,' Yami thought to himself. This time, he managed to lock his thought so Yugi would not be able to hear them.

Once everyone reached the other side, they were greeted by a huge green field with warm breeze that especially made girls happy. Yami was also surprised that there was nothing negative lurking on the other side of the entrance and sighed in relief.

'Maybe I'm just over-thinking.' the pharaoh thought to himself.

"I wonder if this is supposed to be another tour area that we didn't know about?" said Tea. But she realized that Joey and Tristan were sniffing something with their noses without even taking a look at the great view. The teenage girl thought it was strange but funny to look at two of her friends acting if they were some kind of dogs.

"Okay, I have to ask. What are you guys doing?" Tea pointed at Joey and Tristan.

"I smell something-"

"Really really good!" Joey finished the sentence for Tristan.

"Huh really?" questioned Yugi, "I don't smell anything."

"It's food! Just follow us you guys!" Both Joey and Tristan ran down the hill, following the delicious smell was just begging for their attention. Tea and Serenity quickly ran down the hill to follow where their friends were heading too.

"Guys! Wait for me!" Yugi shouted as he ran behind.

After going down from the green field, a small village like looking place was presented in front of five teenagers. The town was empty which scared them a little. As they walked further into the village looking area, they were able to see all various types of food stands and stores located everywhere!

"Check this out!" Tristan yelled and went to one of the food stand that clearly had no owner at this moment, "It is like a huge buffet!"

"Chicken, Beef, roasted duck, fish, grilled vegetables, dumplings and dude, my mouth is watering!" Joey also sat down next to his friend.

"You guys! We can't just start eating right away," Yugi placed both of his hands on to his friends' shoulders. "We should wait until someone returns."

"Yeah what Yugi said is right and- Tristan!" Tea shouted when her friend took out a small chicken wing and shoved it to his mouth.

"This is so good! I never thought chicken could taste this good! You guys just have to try to sauce it is so amazing! Here Serenity, you should try one."

Out of curiosity, Joey's younger sister carefully opened her mouth to receive the red colored piece of chicken from Tristan. After few seconds of chewing and savoring the taste, Serenity's eyes shot opened at how great the flavor was.

"Tristan is right," said Serenity as she sat down, "The flavor is delicate!"

"Hold on really?" Tea was feeling a little hungry from the car ride and she had her eyes on to the roast duck that she never tried before. Without thinking twice, Tea used her hand to rip the meat from the cooked duck and placed it in her mouth. "Oh wow, if I knew that duck would taste this good I would have eaten these fancy food years ago! Yugi, Joey! You have to try this!"

"N-no thanks," Yugi gave out a weak smile and raised his hands in defeat, "I'm probably going to feel guilty once I see the owner."

-Do you want to try some Yami?- Yugi turned around to speak to his other half but didn't receive any response other than observing the food with concerned look. -…Yami?-

"Okay even though I want to eat as much as you guys, I'm just going to go and look for the owner of this food stand and ask. I don't want to see my sister getting into trouble," said Joey, "You guys can stay here and while I find the manager of this place."

"I'll help you, Joey." Yugi decided to talk to the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle later once they got some privacy. When Yugi and Joey decided to split up and look for anyone in this abandon looking plaza, none of the three teenagers even said goodbye to them. The food was the only that that was on their mind and the addiction grew by every second. Tea, who was currently in a special diet program, didn't even realize that her clothes were getting tighter and tighter because of the sudden gain in weight. Nobody told Tristan that he grew a pig tail and Serenity was already devouring her sixteenth spicy chicken plate.

Meanwhile with Yugi…

"I hope Joey has better luck than me right now," Yugi sighed as he looked around the ghost town. "How come there is nobody here? I didn't see any single person."

The tri-colored hair boy gently touched his Millennium Puzzle and waited for the spirit to say something but only silence filled the air. Yugi bit his lips a little before starting the conversation again.

"Yami are you okay? I mean, you seem to act a little different once we arrived here."

"…."

"Hello? Are you in there?" It was hard for the boy to grab the attention of the pharaoh as he walked to the large and very wide red bridge that connection to what seemed like an enormous bath house. The bath house's building color was also red and there were not even a single light, indicating vacancy. The chimney that was connected to the side of the red bath house was also silent. Yugi then decided to look below the bridge and instead of water, it was like a cliff with more trees and bushes covering the bottomless floor. While the boy continued to look below the bridge, a cool wind brushed against his hair and Yugi felt somewhat relaxed at this moment. Pharaoh on the other hand, began to worry more and more.

-Yugi, let's go back to your friends- Yami spoke quietly.

-Now you're talking?- Yugi pretended to get mad at his spirit, -What were you thinking about so much back there?-

-I don't like this feeling Yugi. I suggest you go and tell your friends to leave this area at once. I sense… something that is very odd-

-You sure you're not worrying too much?- But even Yugi knew that from the bottom of his heart, Yami would never joke around with serious matter. The boy just hoped that for once, the pharaoh was wrong and his false assumption just came from recent stress that he had to deal with.

-The atmosphere here is a bit cryptic…- Yami trailed off.

-I mean, it is pretty empty but maybe Joey is right. It could be some kind of holiday but I'll listen to you. Let's go and tell our friends we are leaving at once.-

Yami nodded and noticed that the sun was going down faster than usual. The blue sky started to turn darker as the night approached. The warm wind was replaced by chilly weather and Yugi unknowingly shivered a little at a sudden alteration. It was as if the whole time itself began to speed up on its own.

-What? It shouldn't get dark this soon- Yugi commented to Yami and looked at the sky that started to show some stars here and there, -It was only late afternoon when we arrived here!-

The pharaoh looked around the town and slowly felt presence of other spirit other than himself. Shops, food stands and other buildings began to emit small lights and few of them also had a sign that says "open" which was clearly not there before. The street lamps also turned off by themselves as the night came closer to consume the whole sky.

"The lights…" Yugi turned to various directions frantically as fear grew inside him, "It's like the whole place is coming back to life."

-Yugi let's go! I don't think this is a place for humans!- Yami yelled to gain his partner's attention.

"R-right I should…. What?!" Yugi jumped back a little when he saw a shocking scene.

There was Yami standing right in front of him but something was wrong. The pharaoh's spiritual form was altering into something more tangible every second when the sun went town. Yami was no longer see-through to Yugi's eyes anymore and at first, the boy believed that his other half took over the control. But when Yugi looked at his own hand, he was still solid.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" asked the pharaoh who was still unaware of his solid body form.

"Y-Yami…. You're not a spirit anymore!" Yugi came closer with his purple eyes opened widely in shock as he touched Yami's right arm to check for himself.

The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle was also appalled when Yugi's warm hand made a contact with himself. They were both physically present in the real world but how was that even possible? Only one of them was able to control the body and during that time, the other person needed to stay in the Millennium Puzzle in the spiritual form.

"What the…." Yami observed his own hand and when he saw the sun completely setting down behind the huge mountain, he felt as if his physical body construction had been complete. Now Yami and Yugi were both standing in the middle of the town not knowing what to do and completely perplexed at the current situation.

"How did you make yourself have another body?!" Yugi pulled his hand back and kept his eyes locked to Yami's surprised face expression.

"This wasn't my doing, Yugi," Yami gritted his teeth, "It has to do with this location but this is not a good place to think about it."

"Uh.. Yami? Look around us!" Yugi pointed at strange figures that were few feet away from where he and Yami stood. The unknown figures looked more like black blobs which had yellow eyes that glowed in darkness. It seemed as if they were having some kind of conversation as they went into a food shop. When Yugi looked at in the other direction, there was couple of insanely large people who wore black and blue cloaks with white masks that only went into shops that had their lights on. Yami witnessed three human figures that wore purple hats and black formal wear but their faces were covered in shadows. The supposed ghost town turned into a crowded place but not with humans… it was crowded with ghosts and spirits of numerous kinds!

"So this is what I sensed before," Yami regretted not telling Yugi and his friends earlier when he detected something that was out of the ordinary.

"What are they?" Yami heard his lighter half shrieking in fear.

Yami quickly went next to Yugi and firmly grabbed his hand in order to comfort him and make Yugi relax a little. The spirit of the Puzzle didn't feel anything negative with these random spirits so he thought it would be unwise to start panicking just yet.

"Don't worry. These spirits doesn't seem to possess any potential threats to us yet. But I'll protect you if something happens, I promise." The pharaoh just recently rescued Yugi's soul from the seal of orichalcos which was created from his own foolishness of wanting more power. He promised to himself that he would not let anything happen to Yugi after that incident.

"Thanks," Yugi nodded, "But we still have to find our friends and get out of this creepy place! We can try to make sense out of this logic later once we're safe."

"Let's re-trace our steps," said Yami as he tightened his grip on Yugi's hand and they both began to run back to the old food stand. Yami just hoped that Joey was smart enough to come back to where Tristan, Tea and Serenity were as well.

As the pharaoh took the lead when they both ran, Yugi couldn't help but to wonder what this place really was. Yugi believed in spirits since he also shares his body with a special spiritual friend so that was not too hard to accept, however, he continued to ponder what caused huge amount of attractions to ghosts and spirits in this particular area. Was this location a graveyard that had been abandoned before?

When Yugi and Yami ran down the stairs, a black cloud looking soul rapidly popped out from the ground.

"Ah!" Yugi screamed and the pharaoh swiftly stood in front of his partner protectively but the black spirit just went through both of them as if he didn't really care about their presence.

"Maybe you're right," Yugi took a huge breath in relief, "These might be nice spirits just like you."

"Let's not jump into conclusions yet," Yami warned, "But I do appreciate the compliment," he added with a small grin on his face.

"There's the food stand from before!" Yugi pointed at the small store which still had loads of food presented on the table like a buffet. When Yugi got closer, he saw a ghoul looking figure holding a long stick ready to hit something… or rather someone.

Yugi managed to run close enough to the food store.

"Hey! Don't you hit my…." Yugi's eyes went wide open when he saw three gigantic pigs wearing the same clothes that Tristan, Tea and Serenity wore before. "Friend…..?" Yugi murmured. The black ghoul seemed angered by Yugi's outburst and was about to hit Yugi with the large wooden stick but Yami arrived just in time to block it with his right arm, causing him to hiss in pain when he realize how much force and strength was applied in that one swing.

"Yami..!" Yugi yelled and went to his other half. "Are you okay?!"

'I'm fine Yugi," Yami rubbed his arm as he felt the sharp pain growing. "Tsk.. but that's not important, your friends-"

"Yeah I know, they are not here!" Yugi interrupted but the pharaoh shook his head in disagreement.

"I can sense our friends' soul in those pigs," Yami narrowed his eyes, "It seems like somehow our friends' souls got trapped inside those animals."

Yugi thought his whole world stopped when he heard what the pharaoh told him.

"What?"

* * *

**Hahaha now Yugi and Yami might need to work in bath house like Chihiro! And where in the world is Joey?!**

**Please review if you enjoyed this chapter~**


	2. Yami Attracts Female Spirits?

**Hello thank you so much for the reviews! **

**I usually send thank you notes through private message but sadly I don't have time since I have to leave my house (literally right now lol) to finish this project with my friend. So I didn't even had the chance to re-read my work T_T sigh... there are probably few spelling errors since humans are not perfect haha but I will fix them once I am done working with my friend. **

**I hope you guys will like this chapter!**

* * *

Yugi didn't know what was going on anymore. It was already confusing enough that the pharaoh's spirit just became solid when the sun went down but now his friends turned into pigs? Nothing made sense in his head anymore. Confusion slowly turned into fear and Yugi could feel his hands stuttering for as he tried to turn them into a hard fist in order to conceal the shaky movements.

'What am I supposed to do…? It's still hard to accept that these pigs are my friends but… I don't think Yami would be wrong either,' Yugi bit his lips and Yami noticed the disturbance in Yugi. Since Yugi and Yami were now separated into two physical bodies, their souls were no longer in link anymore. In fact, the former pharaoh tried to use his mind link a couple of times but he only heard his own voice in his head.

"Yugi," Yami decided to speak to his other half, "I am shocked just as you are but standing here is not going to help us right now." Even though Yami knew that he sounded a little callous, one of them had to take charge and considering the situation, it looked like Yugi was not up for it.

-Then what should we do?- Yugi tried to talk through their mind link because it was such a habit but he also realized that their souls were no longer connected anymore.

"Then what should we do, pharaoh?!" Yugi spoke again with his voice a little higher from stress, "If they really are our friends then… how… how do we turn back to normal?! Is this like another Shadow Realm?"

Yami closed his eyes and tried to sense any type of dark energy that he could grasp on but there were none. With a little frown on his lips, Yami shook his head gently.

"I don't believe this is Shadow Realm. I don't think feel any dark energies aside from…!" Before Yami had the chance to finish his sentence, he saw that the black spirit who struck him with the large wooden stick, tried to get his hands on Yugi. The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle swiftly grabbed Yugi's hand just in time to prevent that from happening.

"T-thanks," Yugi stuttered as he felt Yami's grip tightened on his hand.

"Let's go somewhere safe and try to think this out," Yami also tried to remain calm but it was getting a difficult since even he didn't have a plan to save their friends. But for now, the spirit wanted to comfort Yugi as much as possible. If he started to panic, he knew that his lighter half would also show the same result.

"Right," Yugi finally nodded, "Do you think they would be okay here?" Yugi pointed at large pigs who continued to eat as if there was no tomorrow. The dark spirit, who seemed to be the owner of the food stand, tried to stop the group of pigs by slapping them with the large wooden stick.

"Stop that!" Yugi snapped but didn't know what to do from there, "You're hurting them!"

The groups of pigs who were formally Yugi's friends began to scream in cryptic noises as the black spirit with yellow eyes continued to hit them until one of them fell off from the chair. The fallen pig had the similar clothing that Tristan had so Yugi assumed that it was indeed his friend after all.

"Tristan! Are you okay?" Yugi gently brushed over the pig's face but it seemed like he was unconscious from the constant beating.

Yami furrowed his eye brows as he tried to figure out a way to at least alleviate the horrible situation that their friends were in. At the same time, he couldn't stand Yugi suffering so much. The pharaoh took a deep breath and tried to focus his spiritual energies as the symbol of the Millennium eye formed in his forehead. It's been a while since Yami used mind crush on his villains and he hoped that he didn't forget how to use it properly.

"You will leave our friends alone," said Yami as he opened his hand and confronted the black spirit which continued to hit the other two pigs, "Mind Crush!"

Just then, the black blob looking spirit began to shriek inhumanly as it turned side to side, knocking the whole food table over. The other two pigs, possibly Tea and Serenity, dropped to the floor and began to lick the food off from the ground. Tristan pig also regained his conscious and acted as if the beating never happened as he joined the other two pigs for a feast.

"What's happening to it?" Yugi whispered but Yami regretted that he used his ancient spiritual power because now they started to receive some unwanted attentions from the other spirits and ghosts.

"We shouldn't stay long to find out," said Yami and he grabbed onto his lighter half's hand again to make a run for it. 'Forgive me Yugi but we have to get to safety first,' Yami thought to himself.

"Don't worry guys! We'll figure this mess out!" Yugi could feel a small tear forming in his eyes but he had to stay strong. He would be making the whole situation a lot worse if Yugi started to break down in front of Yami about the whole situation. As Yugi and Yami ran, there were more strange looking spirits in all sorts of different colors, shapes and forms coming out from nowhere but most of them were heading towards the red bridge. Yami looked around and saw a small passageway near the bridge that lead to empty looking garden. Since there were no weird looking spirits, Yami thought it would be a best place to hide for now.

"This way," Yami quietly told Yugi, "It seems like nobody is here right now."

"Do you think they would find us here?" said Yugi as he sat down on the grass to catch his breath. The boy was extremely tired from running around.

"I don't think those spirits are particularly hunting us down, Yugi," said Yami as his violet eyes searched for any types of threat before relaxing.

"Yeah I mean….they didn't look too mean overall," Yugi scratched his hair and thought back few moments ago, "I bet that black spirit was the owner of the food stand and was mad that our friends were eating the food. Maybe that spirit turned our friends into pigs because it got mad?"

"No, it doesn't look like that spirit possessed any type of power…" Yami trailed off. He was about to finally release Yugi's hand but something caught his eyes right now. His partner's hand was slightly becoming transparent! Actually, Yugi's whole body looked more like a spiritual form and at first the pharaoh thought he and Yugi were getting back to normal again (Normal as in two souls sharing one body). But when Yami tried to mind link with Yugi, he didn't hear anything. Was Yugi disappearing into thin air?

"Yugi! Don't panic," said Yami when he saw Yugi staring at his own hands with his mouth slightly parted in shock.

"What the…!" Yugi's right hand shook violently in fear, "But it doesn't feel like my soul is returning back to the puzzle… it feels like… like my whole soul is vanishing!"

"Calm down Yugi!" Yami placed both of his hands on to Yugi's transparent shoulders as his partner continued to freak out.

"When the sun went down, your body turned into a physical form," said Yugi. It was hard for him to think straight since his body was literally disappearing but he had to find any kind of clues. "Spirits turning into solid…. Yami since I was not a spirit before… maybe the opposite effect is happening to me!" Yugi felt a tiny drop of tear streaming down onto the side of his face.

"Yugi, you're not going to vanish," said Yami as his mind raced through possibilities that can help to handle this issue.

"But… it feels like… like my body is lifting into thin air…" Yugi tried to touch his body but now his hand went through easily. "I really am going to disappear…!"

"No you're not, Yugi! I'm not going to let you!" Yami yelled to his partner but what can he really do at this moment? Can his Millennium Puzzle fix whatever was happening to Yugi? When if his lighter half did really disappear and never return to this world again?

"Yug? Pharaoh? Is that you guys?"

"J-Joey?!" Yugi and Yami shouted at the same time as a familiar figure walked towards them in the empty garden.

"Sup guys, I thought I would never find you guys!" exclaimed Joey but his smile faded away when he saw Yugi's condition.

"Joey! Wait, how come you're not turned into a pig?" asked Yugi but Joey's mind was already on something else as he took out a small red berry looking fruit.

"First you have to eat this Yugi," Joey placed the red fruit onto Yugi's hand but the tri-colored hair boy didn't do anything aside from starting at this best friend's eyes.

"….What's this?" Yugi gave a concerned look and Yami took the red fruit from Yugi in order to observe it closer.

"Look I was in the same situation that you were in Yug," explained Joey, "I was all freaking out since my body was all see-through but this weird ghost looking thing with this white mask gave me few of these fruits. That guy didn't say much but I thought I should take my chances. After I ate one of them, my body began to turn into solid again!"

"So you mean after you ate these you were okay?" Yami asked one more time.

"I don't really know how these things work but it does the magic, trust me Yug!"

"Of course I trust you, Joey, don't be silly," Yugi felt a little calmer than before since now he knows that at least one of his friend was doing okay. At the same time, Yami popped one of the red fruit right into his mouth and chewed it a couple of time before swallowing it. It just tasted like a mixture of strawberry and blueberry flavor.

"It should be safe to eat, Yugi," said Yami as he took two tiny red fruits from his hand and fed it to Yugi.

"Yeah, it just tastes like some regular fruit," Joey assured his transparent friend.

Yugi carefully chewed it carefully since it never hurts to be too careful but when he realized nothing painful was happening, the boy sighed in relief and gulped down the rest of the fruits. Few seconds later, the former pharaoh could tell right away that his partner was no longer fading away anymore.

"Hey, I think it's working!" said Yugi in his usual happy tone and this made Yami smile once again.

"Ah yeah! See I told you so Yugi!" Joey laughed and three of them stood up from the grass.

"Joey, did you happen to see Tea, Tristan and Serenity turned into pigs as well?" Yami turned to his friend.

"So guys saw those pigs too?! At first I had hard time trusting my eyes but when I found out that those pigs wore exactly same outfit that our friends had today…. Well let's just say I snapped and ran around this whole weird looking town over and over again!" Joey ranted, "I mean, there are real ghosts in this place!"

"Yugi and I ran into those unknown spirits as well," Yami nodded his head in agreement, "But we still couldn't figure what or who trapped out friends' souls into animals."

"Yeah, we have to turn them back into normal so we can get out of this crazy place!" Joey tightened his fist when he thought about the danger that his little sister could be in at this moment.

"Do you think we can ask someone here?" Yugi carefully suggested.

"Yug, are you serious? You think we can ask these freaks how to turn out friends back to normal? When if they're the ones that started this whole mess in the first place!'

"Well, maybe not all of them are mean and plus, Yami doesn't think these spirits have that kind of power Joey."

"Eh… I'm not sure about that Yug," Joey scratched his hair and soon enough, it became messy as if he just got out from the morning bed, "But I know that these sprits can definitely talk."

"You mean, they can communicate?" Yami questioned and Joey nodded his head in response.

"While I was running like a crazy person, near the end of that red bridge I was able to hear these three girls saying stuff like 'welcome' or 'welcome back to the bathhouse'" said Joey as he wondered if those three girls were also spirits or not.

"Hmmm fascinating. Maybe Yugi is right Joey. We need to gather as much information as we need in order to rescue our friends and get out from this situation and it looks like all we can do is ask," Then there was a few pause before Yami spoke again. "I'll go and do the asking while you and Joey can stay here, Yugi."

"What? No way, Yami. I'm not going to let you go by yourself," Yugi protested but the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle disagreed.

"We still don't know if these spirits welcome humans, Yugi and besides," Yami gave a thumbs up and a small wink to let his partner know that he knew what he was doing, "unlike you and Joey, I formally am a spiritual being."

"So I'm guessing the pharaoh didn't start to disappear like me and Yug but became a solid being, right?"

"That's why it looks like he has his own body for now," Yugi answered but still didn't like about sending the pharaoh out into the open in the unknown environment.

"If I need an assistance, I will call out for you guys," said Yami.

"Okay but promise me that you'll only go to the end of the red bridge, nothing too far after that and you better not go inside that… that bathhouse building," Yugi raised his index finger to emphasize.

The Egyptian pharaoh thought it was rather funny and slightly cute to see his partner getting all worked up but it just showed that Yugi simply cared about him to a high degree. Yami smiled again as he gently rubbed Yugi's shoulder.

"You have my word. I'll just cross the bridge and ask those three girls that Joey told us about. After I receive the answers that I need-"

"You will come back to us pronto! " Joey interrupted and Yugi and Yami laughed at their friend's outburst.

"Okay Yami, just don't be afraid to yell out help, okay?" Yugi watched Yami walk out from the garden and back into the street where spirits roamed. Joey and Yugi peaked through the bushes and managed to keep their eyes onto the pharaoh.

"It looks like he's going to cross that red bridge now, Yug."

"Strange… maybe Yami does really fit into with the rest of the spirits since he also a spirit of the ancient Egyptian Pharaoh," Yugi commented back to his best friend.

As Yami placed his foot onto the red bridge, nothing seemed to happen and his worry alleviated a little. Maybe this wouldn't be that hard. The pharaoh looked around and realized that none of the other spiritual beings looked at him strangely. They just all walked towards the end of the red bridge in order to get inside the fancy looking bathhouse. When Yami decided to follow the crowd, four female spirits that looked anywhere between 25~30 came running towards Yami.

"Wait, are they planning to attack him?!" Yugi bit his lips and hoped that nothing bad would happen to his darker half.

"Don't worry Yug. When I see something happening to the pharaoh, Joey will run to the rescue!"

When Yami heard noises of footsteps running to him, Yami quickly turned around and braced himself for anything bad that could happen. His Millennium Puzzle started to emit yellow lights as if the necklace was trying to protect its master but Yami's worry turned into a….confusion when all four female spirits (which looked like normal humans) tried to hug the poor former pharaoh at once.

"W-what..?" Yami managed to stutter out some words.

"No he's mine! I saw him first ladies!" A woman who looked around twenty five with long black hair and blue kimono pulled Yami's arm towards her chest.

"Stop playing dirty, Miniko! I touched him first!" A youngest looking female from the four yelled as he tightened her hug against Yami's waist.

"But I need to have a date more than you girls combined!" A female spirit with her hair tied in a long pony tail with black and red kimono tried to separate two girls from Yami.

"Kana! You said you were going to help me to have a boyfriend! That's the whole reason why I came to this bathhouse in the first place!" A woman looking spirit with braided hair and green kimono gritted her teeth as he pulled Yami closer to her.

"What in the world are they doing to Yami!" Yugi almost screamed to the top of his lung if it wasn't for Joey covering his mouth on time.

"Quiet Yug, do you want them to hear us or something?" Joey warned his friend, "Well, not something that I expected but it doesn't look like the pharaoh is in trouble right now."

"I… uh…" Yami's pupils became small in confusion as he blinked his eyes a couple of times, "Can I help you ladies?" he asked politely.

"Kyah! He's so cute!" The girl spirit named Miniko jumped up and down.

"We visit this bathhouse all the time but we never met a handsome looking spirit like yourself," said an older looking spirit named Kiki who took out her fan.

Instead of blushing or feeling flattered, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle just let out an awkward smile as he tried his best not to sign in front of the four spirits.

'At least they're not trying to hit me with a stick,' Yami bantered to himself when he thought about the previous incident with the black blob looking spirit.

"You know Yug, I'm starting to envy the pharaoh I mean, and I'm good looking too right?" Joey turned to Yugi and waited for an answer but only received a weak laughter.

Instead of listening to Joey's complaint about how he is not popular with ladies (spirits or humans), Yugi tried to focus all of his attention to Yami just in case if he needed any help to get away from fan girl spirits.

* * *

**I understand that there are Spirited Away cross over stories with YuGiOh but I never read any of them since I am new to Fanfiction haha.**

**But I am hoping that my story is different so you guys will not get bored!**

**My story is more like putting Yugioh characters into the Spirited Away world instead of Yugioh characters role playing/acting like one of the character sin the movie. **

**Remember, this is after Yami rescues Yugi from the seal of orichalcos so Yami does not know his real name yet! **

**This is going to be important since Yubaba is not going to be able to take Yami's name lol XD **

**I see few fluff/puzzleshipping here and there with Yami and Yugi but nothing too hard core or out of the character hehheh. **

**Anyways please reivew please! **

**I want to know if this is worth continuing to write or if it is boring since there are other spirited away stories out in this website! **

**Thank you**


	3. Yugi and Joey are Humans and Yami is Not

**I was happy to see that even though I uploaded Chapter 2 like yesterday (haha) there were 120 hits and 108 visitors! **

**BUT that could be a bad thing because you guys might have just glanced at it and didn't like the story... hahaha**

** I can't really know if people don't review and tell me their opinion XD **

**Simple words like good work! Or even a smiley face in the review would make me really happy! **

**Because to be honest, I have a lot of plots in my head a already but I'm starting to lose motivations ****partly because I want to really know if people are really enjoying them or not T_T**

**Sorry if it sounds like I'm complaining hehheh... but yeah even guest reviews would make me happy too! And for those that reviewed, thank you so much! You have no idea how much you guys make me happy and really are the reasons why I decided to upload the next chapter so soon!**

** I plan to just send thank you notes you to guys trough private messages. :)**

* * *

"So what's your name handsome? My name is Miniko," said the spirit with the blue kimono. She tried to make an eye contact with him but the pharaoh kept evading his eyes every time when she made an effort. "I see you're a little shy but no worries, I love shy guys anyways!"

"Hey back off Miniko, it's obvious that you're scaring the poor spirit," said another female spirit, "You're not even giving him a chance to introduce himself properly! Hi, my name is Kiki by the way." The girl winked at the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle to gain some love points from him.

"I… my name is Yami," answered the spirit as he kept looking at the end of the red bridge. All he wanted to do was to walk there casually, ask the three girls what this place actually was and get back to Yugi and Joey. He didn't know he would be attracting other spirits as well.

"Yami? Wow that fits your looks very much!" Nika agreed as she quickly grabbed Yami's hand and shook it right away, "M-my name is Nika, nice to meet you Yami."

"Uh.. hello there," Yami tried to give off a friendly smile and four girl spirits started to blush madly and from far away, Yugi and Joey thought their ears would burst with their fan girl screaming. Joey tried to reason what made Yami so popular around girls and compared to himself while Yugi sighed as he comforted his friend.

'Maybe I should ask these girls about this location instead,' Yami thought to himself since he didn't with to waste any more time. His friends were turned into pigs and Yugi and Joey were not really considered safe either. When the girls started to fight amongst each other about who saw the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle first, Yami cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"I don't mean to be rude but do you girls have more information on what this place really is?" Yami carefully asked and hope that he didn't create any suspicions.

"Oh no wonder, so this is your first time, huh Yami?" Nika smiled as she finally released the pharaoh's hand to give him some room. "This is the famous Yubaba's bathhouse! If this is your first time then I'm guessing you are from some place far away?"

"Yeah where are you from Yami? I am the spirit of the beautiful Fuji River," said Kana, "I come here very often in order to keep my skin moist and flawless. It's hard to experience warm bath water if you reside in the river all the time."

"And I, Miniko, am guardian of the Matumono Castle. I am considered to be one of the royal spirits."

"Ladies, we want to know where Yami resides remember? I don't have interest listening to where you guys are from," Niki rolled her eyes and turned her head back to her love line, "So Yami, before we were interrupted, where are you from again?"

At first the pharaoh thought about lying to these spirits but then again, what harm could it bring? He was really an ancient spirit who was considered to be a nameless pharaoh three thousand years ago. Yami backed himself against the bridge when he noticed that they were still standing in the middle of the red bridge, blocking many other spirits who tried to get into the great bath house. As soon as Yami moved towards the edge of the red bridge, four girls immediately glued onto him which caused the pharaoh to feel a little uncomfortable.

"My spirit is actually not from here," Yami referred to Japan, "I am from an ancient Egypt who was referred to as the nameless pharaoh at one time."

"Oh so that explains the triangle shaped necklace you have," Kiki pointed at the shiny object.

"A hot spirit who used to be an Egyptian King? He is so mine, girls I mean, I am the spirit of the famous Matsumono Castle, remember?"

'They are not even answering my question,' Yami let out a small sigh as he looked towards where Joey and Yugi were. Few seconds later, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle was able to find Yugi's purple colored eyes looking over him. When the pharaoh gave off a pleading look to his partner, Yugi was able to pick up the signal right away.

"I think Yami needs our help, Joey," said Yugi.

"What do you mean, Yug? He's completely covered with four hot ladies, what kind of trouble could he be in right now?"

"Joey! You can clearly see that Yami feels uncomfortable," Yugi dragged his complaining friend out from the bushes and headed towards the red bridge. Both Yugi and Joey looked around but realized that none of the spirits really paid any attention to them. Maybe the other spirits thought that Yugi and Joey were one of them?

"Maybe we can pretend we're spirits just like the pharaoh," said Joey as he tried to think of a disguise name.

"I guess it makes sense since some of the spirits here do look like humans," Yugi agreed and waved at the poor pharaoh who was crowded with other female spirits.

"Thank Ra, Yugi is here," Yami sighed, "I mean, my friends are here right now so I should really get going."

"Awww leaving so soon? Maybe we can meet in the bath house dining hall or something like that," said Kiki and the other three spirits were disappointed to see Yami go towards his two friends.

"Hey, one of Yami's friend look just like him but younger," said Nika and she pointed to Yugi who did not set his foot onto the red bridge yet.

"He's so adorable! Let's try to look for them in the bath house later!" said Kiki and four spirits ran to the entrance of the bath house.

"Sorry you had to go through that, Yami," Yugi smiled as he scratched his hair, "But I had to admit, your eyes did look very desperate when you were looking at me," Yugi laughed and Yami chuckled along with him.

"Very funny Yugi," replied the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, "Why is Joey pouting by the way?"

"Because I am going to ask you how to attract the ladies once we solve this problem, pharaoh," Joey complained, "How come I don't get attentions like you do! I'm good looking to you know!" yelled Joey as he stomped his foot on to the red bridge.

As soon as Joey's foot touched the red bridge, literally all the spirits that were around them turned their heads towards Yugi and Joey as if they were some kind of two cryptic aliens. Yami felt a small sweat drop on his forehead and went closer to his two friends.

"Uh.. Joey? I think you got your wanted attention now," Yugi swallowed hard and tried to avoid scary eyes that spirits gave especially to him and Joey.

"Why are they looking at us like that?" Joey tapped Yugi.

"Humans!" A spirit with a yellow mask and green colored body screamed as it pointed its long finger to Yugi and Joey.

"What are those smelly humans doing in here?!" Another eerie voice came from the back of the crowd.

"What? Humans?" A green frog that stood at the end of the bridge came hopping towards Yugi, Yami and Joey.

"Why is that spirit hanging out with humans?" Another dark looking figure referred to the former pharaoh.

"This isn't good," Yami said under his breath and turned to Yugi and Joey, "Let's run, now!"

"Right behind you!" Joey called back and the three made a run for it while some spirits tried to catch them from the behind.

When they finished crossing the red bridge, the whole crowd of spirits still managed to track them down and Yugi knew that it would be a bad idea to barge into the bathhouse at this moment. Joey paced himself and looked around to see if there is a place to hide while Yami gritted his teeth and tried to figure out how to buy some time. Just then, the Millennium Puzzle began to shine on its own around Yami's neck and the pharaoh felt a small hint of dark magic surging inside his soul. Since his soul was no longer connected Yugi, the dark power that was inside Yami was a lot easier to produce. Before, it was hard for Yami to detect his darker energies because Yugi's light usually kept him pure most of the time.

"Shadows, I summon you from the puzzle. Do not impose any harm on these spirits but blind them just enough for us to escape!" Yami raised his hand to the air as his purple colored eyes turned into mixture of red and darker shares of violet. Instantly, dark shadows began to lure from nowhere.

"It's like… a mist," Joey blinked in confusion.

"But instead, it's… shadow… Yami, you have the power to summon Shadow Realm?" Yugi carefully asked his darker half who seemed to have more daunting eyes than before.

"It's not dangerous don't worry, Yugi," Yami placed his hand on to Yugi's shoulder. "It should blind them long enough for us to find a place to hide."

"Hey you guys check this out! There is this staircase that leads to the basement of this bath house," said Joey and he pointed to the narrow passage that was near the main entrance.

"Good thinking Joey!" Yugi complimented his friend, "Come on Yami, let's go."

As the shadows started to fade away, all the spirits found out that two humans suddenly vanished right in front of their eyes. They thought they would be able to smell them out but it seems like the Shadow Realm caused more confusion other than their sights. It somehow twisted their sense of smell as well.

"Where did those humans go?" A river spirit who also resembled a human looked around the bridge.

"Don't worry, I'm sure our head master Yubaba is going to catch those humans and punish them for coming to this sacred place," assured the green frog, "Now please everyone, continue and walk into the bath house! Welcome! Welcome!"

"Where is this place…?" Yugi decided to whisper since his voice began to echo louder and louder but Joey didn't seem to mind at all.

"Whatever this place is, it better have some answers to where we are and how we can turn our friends back to normal again," said Joey and he placed his arm on Yami's shoulder, "But as long as we have the powerful pharaoh here, I'm not too worried."

'His eyes seem to be back to normal now,' Yugi noted to himself when he saw that Yami's eyes no longer showed redness in his pupils. 'I guess that's what happens to him when he uses dark magic.'

"Something on your mind, Yugi?" Yami gave a concerned look to his lighter half, "You kept staring at me."

"Eh don't worry pharaoh, Yug is probably jealous that you can get so many attentions from four chicks back there," Joey laughed and playfully slapped Yugi's back.

"Joey, that's not it!" Yugi snapped back but he instantly covered his mouth when he heard someone at the end of the hallway.

"Who's there?!"

"Oh boy…" Joey bit his lips and swiftly pushed the former pharaoh forward, "There you go."

"That's very mature of you, Joey," Yugi muttered but Yami didn't really seem to mind and decided to take the lead instead. The three teenage boys finally reached the end of the hall and entered a room that seemed to look more like a large boiler room. The whole place was colored with shiny bronze color probably because the place was built with some type of metals. There was a huge cabinets with many doors which contained different types of herbs and medicines that could be used for bath waters. Right in front of our three main characters, there was a gigantic furnace that seemed to be used for warming up waters and the person that was operating this machine had six legs.

"I said who's there!" yelled the old man with six legs but when he turned around, he was in for a huge surprise. "What?! Don't tell me you guys are humans! What are you doing here? This is no place for you smelly folks!"

"Hey I think the one that smells is you old man!"

"Joey!" Yami and Yugi warned his friend at the same time.

"Old man? You are looking at the guy who operates this whole bath house! The only hard working guy that you will ever find in this place and don't you dare call me old!"

"Sorry, what my friend meant to say was that… you see, we didn't really mean to come into this spiritual world," Yugi hoped that he used the correct term to describe their place, "on purpose. We entered this tunnel by mistake and that's why we're here."

"Then why don't you just go back to where you belong!" the old man snapped as he used his legs to operate the machine, "If Yubaba sees you, she's not going to show any mercy."

"We would like to return back to our world as soon as possible but our other friends seemed to have turned into animals, pigs to be specific," Yami helped out his partner during explanation.

As the six legged man continued to turn the wheel of the machine, he turned around and noticed that Yami was not part of the other two. With a slight confusion and curiosity on his face, the boiler man had to ask why the pharaoh was helping the other two humans.

"I can see that you're no human," said the old man as he extended one of his six legs and pointed right in front of Yami's face, "Tell me, why a spirit as yourself would help these two?"

"They are my friends and I care deeply about them," Yami stated firmly.

"You remind me Haku, young man," said the boiler man, "What was this thing called... friendship or something like that. Hey hey! You stupid soot! Get back to work! Just because I'm having a conversation with these pathetic human and a strange spirit doesn't mean you guys can get a break!"

"Soot?" Joey narrowed his eyes and looked at the floor. "Woah! What the?!"

There were black fur balls and each of them carried a heavy looking coal. They would carefully walk towards the fire place, throw in the coal and hurry back to their little holes. As one of the soot came floating back after doing its duty, it bumped into Yugi's shoes and made a small noise.

"Ah, sorry there," Yugi apologized and leaned down to pick up the soot, "Hey Yami, doesn't this little guy remind you Kuriboh?" Yugi let out a warm smile and Yami also reflected the same expression, happy that his partner seemed a lot calmer than before.

"Don't touch them!" screamed the old man with six legs, "If these guys don't work then they will be turned back into normal useless soot and I can't have that on the busy night!"

"Look man, aren't you going to listen to our problem and help us or not?" said Joey as he pointed his finger to the boiler.

"Can't you see that I'm busy here! I don't have time to take a break and-"

"Kamaji! Here is your dinner delivery!" A young woman who looked around the age of twenty with long hair and a pink bath house uniform walked in with a wooden bucket filled with various types of food. "What? I smell humans?!"

"Why does everyone say we smell!" Joey rolled his eyes and started to sniff his own shirt but didn't find any repulsive scent.

"Kamaji, why are humans in the boiler room?" The female glanced back at the group but realized that one of them was not a human at all. "Oh… hello there gorgeous."

"Finally some recognition for me," Joey smiled and reached out his hand, "Hello my name is-"

"Back away human, I don't have interest in you," said the woman as he pushed Joey aside with her hand, "Hello there, and who might you be?" She pointed at the former pharaoh and Yugi gave out a weak smile, knowing how funny and also how awkward this situation was.

"Why won't girls go for me!" Joey grumbled while the working soot stepped on him to complete their assignment.

"My name is Yami," said the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, "This is my friend Yugi and that's Joey," Yami made an introduction but the woman seemed to only care about the pharaoh.

"I'm Lin, one of the bath house workers. It's been a while since I've seen a fabulous looking spirit came to this bathhouse. Which bath are you planning to use? Maybe I can personally escort you to that one," said Lin as she tried to hide the blush.

"Lin, give me my dinner already!" Kamaji, the boiler man, extended two of his hands and snatched the wooden bucket away from the girl.

"Can't you see I'm trying to have a decent conversation?!" Lin also snapped back, "Heh, now where were we?"

"I'm sorry but we are in a bit hurry," Yami decided to change the topic before another female spirit started to flirt with him just like before, "You see, we accidently came to this world and three of our friends turned into pigs."

"And we do not plan on leaving until we rescue them," Yugi added and Yami nodded in an agreement.

"That's what you humans get for entering into this world and eating the food without permission," Lin roller her eyes, "But it's obvious that you are not a human so why help them?"

"I asked that young man the same question, Lin. He said it's because those two humans are his friends. Doesn't that remind you certain people?" asked Kamaji as he chewed onto the fried shrimp.

"Haku and Chihiro," Lin murmured their name. It's been a while ever since Chihiro left and ever since Haku discovered his name and decided to quit his job working for Yubaba, the river spirit never returned back to the bath house again. "Years ago, there was another human girl who was in the similar situation just like you guys."

"There was?" Yugi's eyes filled with hope, "What happened to her?"

"Well, her parents apparently turned into pigs but she managed to set the curse free. There were so many things she had to go through and this bath house was a mess for a while. This was a really long time ago so I don't know the details but I just remember that she had to really work hard and face so many difficulties," Lin explained but her eyes were still glued onto the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.

"If that story is true, then maybe it really is possible for us to save our friends, Yami," Yugi turned to his darker half spirit.

"You two seem to resemble a lot," Lin looked down to Yugi, "But how is that possible? One of you is definitely a human and one of you is a spirit… are you guys related?"

"No it's nothing like that. A lot more complicated," Yugi answered before Yami opened his mouth.

"Could you please give us any information that could aid us to save our friends?" Yami asked and to Lin's eyes, it was just too cute to resist his favor that she just had to agree to whatever the pharaoh said.

'Maybe if I can help Yami out then there is a chance that he can fall for me!' Lin giggled to herself and tried to keep a straight face when she turned to Yami.

"I know that the curse your friends are under is caused by Yubaba, the head master of this bathhouse," said Lin as she pointed to one of the doorway that leads to an elevator. "You guys have to go and talk to her but it won't be easy since she is definitely not the nicest person to talk to."

"So are you," Kamaji laughed and munched on some cooked fish with some white rice.

"Hey, shut your mouth before I do it for you!" Lin screamed.

"We just have to go and talk to this person name Yubaba right? Sounds pretty easy so far," Joey shrugged his shoulder and ran towards the elevator, waiting for Yugi and Yami.

"Yubaba is a dangerous witch. She can turn you guys into pigs if she doesn't feel like talking to you! She knows a lot of evil spells and curses that I've never even heard of! Not to mention if you ask her a question, she can get pissed off for no reason and cast a horrible magic on you!" warned Lin, not wanting to see Yami getting into any sorts of trouble just to help out his human friends.

"Hey, we have a powerful pharaoh on our side so no sweat," Joey pointed at Yami and the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle blushed in an embarrassment.

"You.. you are a pharaoh?" Lin exclaimed as her eyes opened widely, "Okay, you just reached a new level of hotness," she winked.

"Hurry before she talks more!" Joey went inside the elevator and called out to Yugi and Yami, "Hey by the way, what floor is Yubaba in by the way?"

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview?**

Possible title: Deal with Yubaba

The spirit of the former pharaoh raised a huge interest in Yubaba and her interest grew stronger when she sensed some dark power that Yami had it hidden. Ever since Haku left, Yubaba was looking for another powerful spirit that could do some of her dirty work and Yami seemed to be the perfect fit.

"If you want to save your friends then you have to earn it," Yubaba let out a huge grin that worried Yugi the most, "I want you, Yami to work for me until the big moon festival that is five months from now. After that, I will set your friends free and you all can go back to the stupid human world."

"As if! How do we know if you're not pulling another trick!" Joey yelled.

"May I remind you that if you do not work under me then I have no choice to turn you into animals as well?" Yubaba raised her voice and pointed her finger directly at Joey, "For example, this is what you get for talking back to me!"

Instantly, Joey turned into a brown weasel and Yugi gasped at his friend's new form.

"Turn Joey back to normal!" Yami glared at the witch but she didn't seem to be scared at all since the pharaoh was not the only one who held dark powers. Yubaba herself knew many forbidden spells and curses that could perhaps easily defeat Yami.

"What's it going to be, Yami?"

"Fine, I'll accept your offer if you really promise that the time will only be five months," Yami sighed as a contract paper flew from Yubaba's desk to his hand.

"In the contract you can see in the bold print that indeed it is going to be five months, no more than that and everyone knows, if I violate the contact then I would be punished by my own magic spell," Yubaba explained, "Just sign your name and we will have a deal."

"Yami, are you sure?" Yugi gave a worried look to his darker half.

"We have to follow what Yubaba says for now Yugi," Yami whispered to his partner, "But don't worry, we'll figure this way out. I have a feeling that she is not going to keep her promise well."

When the former pharaoh wrote his name (Yami and not Atem since in this story, he didn't discover his real name yet), Yubaba was able to tell right away that 'Yami' was not the correct name.

"You better not lie about your name Egyptian Spirit or I'm going to make your pig friends for dinner tonight!" Yubaba screamed and all the papers started to fly everywhere.

"It's not his fault!" Yugi defended his friend, "Yami doesn't know his real name because he was originally a nameless pharaoh!"

"Then this deal is off! Say good bye to your pigs and a pitiful weasel!"

The whole room started to began a mess. Papers and pens were flying everywhere all because of Yubaba's sudden anger. The windows opened and closed several times and the curtains ripped into pieces. Books from the shelves came crushing down and other fragile decorations bumped into each other and broke into millions of pieces as well. The wind felt like a huge hurricane that came from nowhere and it was difficult for Yugi and Yami to keep their eyes opened properly.

"Yami give me the contract!" Yugi snatched the paper away and to Yami's horror, Yugi picked up the ink pen from the floor and wrote his name on the contract instead.

**Yugi Moto**

"No Yugi! Wait!" yelled the pharaoh but it was already too late, his lighter half wrote the name in the contact.

* * *

**Please review! Please Please Please! if you enjoy reading this so far and fill my motivation to write my imagination into this computer lol! **

**Like I said, I have all the ideas but... I get a tad bit sad when I see that number of visitors/views don't really add up with the review hehheh which makes me lose motivation to type it down XP**

** So anyways, hope you guys will be looking forward to the next chapter! **


End file.
